Tipsy
by foreverunderwater
Summary: The 100 are all living at camp Jaha. The Mount weather situation is resolved, Lincoln is back, and there is a power struggle between the 100 and camp Jaha. Finn is alive. The 100 decided to blow off a little steam with a bonfire and some moonshine. Abby finds out and gets mad. drunk!clarke and tipsy!bellamy. Octavia/Lincoln mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Clark was looking at the spectacular spectacle in front of her. It had been a week since the rescue from mount weather, and all of the 100 were at camp Jaha. It wasn't the greatest of places to be, what with the tension and the power struggles, but they were all safe. They were sort of operating as a separate entity from camp Jaha, ignoring orders unless it came from Clarke or Bellamy, which seemed to only make Abby and her council more determined to take over the rule.

Monty had been working on a new batch of moonshine. It had taken longer than usual, what with the constant "well intended" presence of guards or other higher-up's. What they refused to understand was that the 100 didn't need their help; they had survived. They weren't kids anymore, and it felt patronizing and demeaning to be treated as such. If anything, the 100 should be the ones helping _them_ out.

The 100 had set up a bonfire in a slightly secluded spot on camp. This night was a well deserved respite from the shit that had been going on. People were laughing and dancing, they were all happy. Their smiles were as big and genuine as she'd ever seen them.

"You can join if you want princess" a low voice from behind said. Neither she nor Bellamy had taken part in the drinking before, due to the fact that some people had to stay sober, in case of a grounder attack or some other emergency. She hadn't even thought twice about her abstention tonight, but apparently he had, as Bellamy was holding two cups of the moonshine.

"I probably shouldn't someone should-" she started.

"Should what? Be on the lookout? That's what the damn guards are for." He cocked his head to the side "Thought you said you could be fun." His smile showed challenge as he handed her one of the cups, and she took it, feeling the tension already easing off her shoulders when their hands momentarily brushed.

An hour later she was properly drunk, and was singing some song that, although slurred, sounded like the most beautiful thing Bellamy had ever heard. He couldn't stop looking at her, the fire making her seem fantastical and alive, god she was so alive. He tore his eyes away from her and looked in his cup. There was still about half left, but he wasn't all that sure he should have it.

Although he had told Clarke that they were safe to have fun and drink, he couldn't shake the suspicion that maybe they weren't. He didn't trust Abby or her horde of guards, and the fact that Abby barely listened to her own daughter made him even more concerned. But still, Clarke deserved this. After the whole thing with Finn having a psychotic breakdown and Lincoln needing to be locked up until he got through withdrawals, she had pretty much worn herself ragged.

It was nice to see Octavia smiling too. He had helped her sneak out Lincoln (which was actually extremely difficult, due to the fact that camp Jaha was in a worried panic about any grounder, especially one who seemed rabid, so he was put under scrutinus guard). He was doing much better, but Bellamy was happy that he had agreed with him about keeping handcuffs on and not drinking anything. He seemed content just to sit near Octavia.

Bellamy turned his attention back to Clark, but she was turned away, and her cup was on the ground. He was instantly up to see if she needed any help, but as he followed her eyesight he locked eyes with an extremely pissed off chancellor Abby. Her face was scrunched up so tight and her eyes were searing. She looked ready to explode.

Clarke got up and walked (stumbled) toward her mother. "Hey mom whhatre you doing here?" Although Bellamy instantly recognized this as a potentially very bad situation, he couldn't help but notice just how adorable his princess was when her speech was a little slurred. However, he shook his head, and got up, because this was a conversation that Clarke shouldn't have to deal with on her own. Let alone, drunk.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Abby shouted. "What do you think you are all doing?!"

"We were just havin some fun mom." Clarke tried to cross her arms and look formidable, but she was lacking some of her solid personality at the moment. She tried to keep a straight face, but she just felt so good, so happy.

"Fun? Clarke you are all minors! Where did you even get this stuff? It smells really stro-" she paused for a moment and her face seemed to contort into something Bellamy was sure he'd have nightmares of "What is that grounder doing out!"

"Abby" Bellamy said calmly, finally stepping in, because although watching Clarke trying to act tough while intoxicated was something he thought he could do for hours, it had gotten serious. "He's in handcuffs, and sober. I trust him."

"You can't just make that decision! He's unstable. He's going to have an episode and injure who ever is closest, and as chancellor, I cannot take that risk!"

"Look at him. My sister is the closest person to him. Do you think that if it was unsafe I would let him be here?"

"You are not in-charge, you're just kids. Clarke is only 17, and what are you, 22? I am sure you did an excellent job all circumstances considered, but we're back, and you don't have to do this anymore." Abby glared at Bellamy, and he glared back. It was the same argument they had had for weeks. He was about to say something when Clarke pitched in, suddenly seemingly sober and passionately furious in a way that made Bellamy feel frightened, and to be completely honest, really turned on.

"You don't know anything mom. You don't know what we've been through. You don't know how we've changed. We stopped being kids the second you sent us here to die."

"Clarke… we" Abby's face softened in pain.

"No, don't say you didn't. We were expendable. You didn't know if we'd survive the travel, let alone the atmosphere. You sent us down with nothing. A bunch of delinquent kids sent to their deaths. We've fought battles, we've killed, we've died, we've built walls, a camp. We were doing what we could with what we had. You don't know anything about this place or how to survive it, but we do. It's not only insulting that you're suggesting we should just live under you're rule now, but it's ignorant to think that you know better because you're 'adults' We could help you." Abby was silent, eyes bugging at her daughter's outburst. "Now if you don't mind, we're having fun for the first time in a really long time. Please let us be. We deserve at least that." Clarke stared into her mother's eyes for a second longer, grabbed Bellamy's arm, and then pivoted, to go back to her place around the fire. Bellamy wasn't moving. She turned back around and looked him in the eyes

"Let's go have fun before it's too late." She gave a sultry smile that caused Bellamy's muscles to tighten. He was about to follow when Abby seethed:

"You keep your hands off my daughter and shut down this party right now, or I'll call the guards and-" Clarke pulled Bellamy down and kissed him. It was a proper, sloppy kiss, one that honestly made her knees weak, and his head spin, but that might have been the alcohol. They stood there like that a while, neither of them wanting the moment to end.

Abby cleared her throat, and the sound jolted them both, and they pulled apart, and looked at their surroundings. Not only was Abby staring at them, but the 100 were too. All of them. Every last one of them. Some faces were shocked, some were happy, Finn looked sad, and then there was Octavia, who looked down-right smug.

"Hmm." Clarke sighed. She had only just realized exactly how drunk she was. Yes, she had been imagining telling off her mother and jumping Bellamy for weeks, but thoughts and actions were two different things. She made the decision to go to bed after taking another look at Bellamy and having to force herself to not to kiss his beautiful, gorgeous, godlike… everything. Wait what was she going to do? Bed. Bed. Bedlamy. Hmmmm. She turned and focused all her attention on walking, because damn if she was going to stumble and fall, it would be somewhere where _he_ wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! sorry it's been so long... I really have no excuse, but I hope people enjoy this chapter! I think it's done but I left it so I could continue it in the future if I wanted. Anyway here it is!**

After the kiss the party pretty much ended. Abby was furious and brought the guards in. Bellamy stayed behind a bit to make sure everyone got to their quarters safe and sound, but when he saw Finn stomp away, he followed him.

He didn't trust Finn after the mass murder, especially a drunk Finn who just watched Clarke making out with him… Clarke making out with him. Honestly he kind of lost track of what he was doing and lost Finn. His stomach fluttered with worry as he looked for Finn.

Bellamy found Finn outside Clarke's door, his hand knocking on it. Clarke had moved in one of the cell rooms in the ark to be closer to the med bay in case of an emergency, and also as a sort of spy to get a better insight on the council's ideas and leanings, which was easier to do inside. Most had opted not to move into one, preferring the tents outside.

"Finn, go back to your quarters." Bellamy growled. There was no way he was going to let Finn talk to Clarke, especially when they were both drunk, and Finn was so visibly upset. Also he kind of wanted drunken Clarke to himself. Not in a sexual way, but Clarke just seemed so guarded most of the time.

Thankfully Finn did what he was told and lurked away, glaring at Bellamy. When Finn rounded the corner, the door opened.

"Bellamy? What are you doing here?" Clarke looked like she had just washed her face, and was wearing considerably less clothing than before. He was stunned silent by her as he looked her up and down. Her feet and legs were bare, she was only wearing underwear and a loose t-shirt, her hair up in a messy ponytail. He froze up when he saw she wasn't wearing a bra, and her breasts were there and there and there they were. Right there.

Bellamy had seen many breasts before, but this felt different. He felt like a damn teenager again, getting turned on by the buds her hardened nipples made through the shirt. Clarke crossed her arms over her chest, breaking the trance he was in. The first thing he noticed was how much he was salivating. How much he yearned to taste her, to hear her screaming his name and falling apart around him. The second thing he noticed was how hard he was. His dick was pushing against his pants, making a fairly large, noticeable bulge. The third thing was that he was fucking blushing.

Bellamy Blake hadn't blushed since he walked in on his mother and Octavia having "the talk". He hadn't had that much to drink had he? Hopefully she wouldn't notice.

"Bellamy, what are you doing here?" Clarke repeated, sounding sleepy.

"I- I came to check up on you. To see if you needed any… help?" _smooth._

"Umm…ok" Clarke squinted her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Well, you seem to be fine… so I'm going to go now, and do… stuff. Sleep." _probably jerk off_. Bellamy turned to go, but for the second time that night, Clarke grabbed his arm.

"Don't go… stay." Clarke was looking down at the ground. This time was less impulsive, more thought out. She pulled him in and shut the door behind her. Bellamy Blake was in her room.

"Need anything princess?" Bellamy tried to hide his nervousness and glee at being invited to spend more time with her by slathering on a thick layer of cocky. He smirked and mentally thanked the stars that she hadn't noticed (or at least hadn't pointed out) how red his face was, or his strategic standing and hand placement to hide his… predicament.

"I'm sorry for kissing you." Clarke blurted out. Her face was red as well, but she looked him directly in the eyes, not afraid.

"Why"

"Because I was drunk, and It was done in retaliation, and without permission, and-"

"I kissed you back."

"Bellamy, you don't have to make excuses for me. We've been trying to get the ark people to recognize us as functioning and responsible adults and that was a childish thing to do."

"So, you regret it…?" His heart sank a bit and he felt like he was standing at the edge of a cliff a bit.

"I regret how it was done. I regret when, I regret where, and I regret why." She took a breath and steadied herself. Her fists clenched and he could see her neck muscles move as she cleared her throat. "I do not regret the what and the… the who." She looked him in the eye.

"So the kissing, and… the me?" He had the beginnings of one of his big grins, one of the ones that were contagious and down-right adorable.

"Maybe."

"Good. So what's happening right now? Are we going to pretend that I'm not standing in your room at what is probably a ridiculous time of night, talking with my co-leader about the passionate kiss we previously indulged in, while she is adorning a miniscule amount of clothing? Not that I'm complaining about the amount of clothing you're wearing, but you are making me feel a bit over dressed, princess."

"You're one to talk, standing there all hoity toity with your hard-on. And if you feel so over-dressed, then maybe you should take some of it off then."

"oh?"

Clarke had been inching closer and now they were chest to chest. She hooked her fingers under his shirt and started peeling it up. He lifted his arms, and she tried to tug it off, but she ended up being too short, and so he was stuck with his shirt around his arms and face, and Clarke was able to look at his beautiful chest

"Having fun?" Bellamy was standing there getting quite frustrated, because, for one, he was stuck, and two, he knew Clarke was looking at him, and he couldn't look at her. Clarke started laughing at the sight of this tall, muscular, rugged, god-like man, stuck in this ridiculous position all because of a shirt.

He felt her breath ghosting his chest and shuddered. He froze when he felt her peppering kisses. He moaned when she started lapping at his nipple. His arms fumbled as he desperately tried to pull his shirt off, frantically tangled as Clarke started to nip him and slide her hands down his lower abdomen. This was absolute torture. Never in Bellamy's life had he been so un-swave. He was normally the one who nipped and kissed, and touched all the right places, and he was damned good at it. Something was off, and Bellamy wished he could blame the alcohol.

Clarke laughed and finally helped him out, pushing his shirt off. They locked lips and tangled tongues, while Bellamy's hands made up for lost time. One was tangled in Clarke's hair, and the other was edging up her shirt, sliding over her impossibly soft skin. He seemed so rough next to her. She was small and soft. Where his hands were calloused, spit, and scarred, hers were smooth and steady. As he threw her shirt away, he looked down at her. She looked at him sultrily as he took in the sight. She was beautiful. All women are beautiful, but Clarke was on another level.

He picked her up and kissed her, and her legs wrapped around him. He could feel her bare breasts against his chest and her sex against his as he carried her to her bed. She looked gorgeous lying there half naked.

"Bellamy I want you to fuck me." Clarke blurted. Bellamy stood there, trying to process the words that had come out of his princess's proper mouth.

"Clarke I think you're a bit too drunk for- I mean, I-" God-damnit

"I can always fuck you instead, if you're more comfortable with that." Oh fuck she was going to be the death of him. She shifted up and kissed his abdomen, ripping off his pants and pulling down his boxers in one fell swoop. She kept kissing down, and then up his shaft, licking and sucking, the sounds alone were enough to make him cum, let alone what she was doing with her mouth. She took his head in and swirled her tongue around, tasting him.

Bellamy was about to burst and it hadn't even been more than a minute. He was not going down like this. He pushed her back away from his weeping member, and leant down to kiss her. He could taste himself on her lips and it was honestly turning him on a lot. He started kissing down her, leaving a trail of would be marks down her neck and on her breasts. He flicked his tongue against each nipple and loving the way it made Clarke breath sound strained. He made his way down further, until he was down to the line of her underwear.

She smelled so good, and had soaked through her underwear. He peeled them off and set to work. With the first lick, Clarke let out an elicit moan witch set Bellamy on fire. He licked, sucked and tongue fucked, carefully avoiding her clit, only occasionally brushing his nose against it, making Clarke squirm and beg for more.

He stopped for a minute to look at his flustered princess. She was breathing heavily, breasts soaring and plummeting, while she clung to the comforter like it was the only thing keeping her from falling. They locked eyes as he bent down again, taking her clit in his mouth and sliding two fingers in her. Her moans turned to screams that sounded a lot like his name, as her mercilessly ravaged her.

When she came, Bellamy pulled his fingers out to help hold her thighs down as he drank her up. Her taste was intoxicating. As he kept licking her it became too much as she was coming down from her orgasm, so she was writhing and clawing at Bellamy, but he kept her firmly in place, and continued his onslaught. Slowly it started to go from being over-stimulated to a pleasant feeling, and Clarke could feel another orgasm building.

Bellamy was pleased when Clarke started to moan, and slowly started to move up her body, nipping and licking his way. When he got to her mouth he attacked it, and loved the thought of her tasting herself on his lips.

She reached down between them and gripped his member, tugging it, and then sliding her thumb over his dripping slit.

Bellamy reached down and gripped behind her knees, pulling them up around him, and lined himself up.

"Say you want me." he smiled down at her.

"Yes."

"Say it"

"Bellamy I want you." And with that he eased his way in, and held himself there, savoring the moment, and the feeling of being inside Clarke.

"You're beautiful"

"How much moonshine did you have" Clarke laughed.

"Not very much." And with that he started thrusting, and soon Clarke started meeting each thrust with one of her own.

They were locked in a weird battle for dominance, one which Clarke won, when she flipped over Bellamy to ride him. He swore he had never seen such a breathtaking sight. Clarke was bouncing up and down, breasts swaying, and her hair, now out of the ponytail, and falling in soft curls around her face.

Her face started scrunching up and breathy moans poured out of her gaping mouth. Bellamy was trying to keep his cool, and make her cum first, but he was ready to burst any minute. He was incapable of speech at the moment and he was doing all he could to keep his own moans in but they were starting to slip out.

Finally he could feel her tightening around him as she looked him in the eyes and came, he flipped her on her back, and tried to pull out before he released his load, which he mostly succeeded at, something he generally had little problem with. He was going to have to work on that. Hopefully. Bellamy flipped over on his back next to Clarke.

`They were both laying side by side letting it sink in what they had just done.

"So why did you decide to come here?"

"I followed Finn. He was the one who was knocking, but I made him leave." Clarke looked him in

"Thanks. I don't know what I'd do if I opened up the door basically naked and it was fucking Finn."

"But you knew what to do when it was me?" Bellamy teased.

"Absolutely. In fact you should stop by more often." Clark leaned over and started tracing patterns on his skin.

"Really? I just might take you up on that offer." He was grinning ear to ear. Clark looked down.

"No one else though."

"Hmm?"

"I'm not going through another 'oops I had a girlfriend'" Bellamy snorted

"Fucking Finn."

"Bellamy I'm serious."

"Me too. I wanted to beat him with the shit that he pulled. So what are you my girlfriend now or something?"

"Sure, I'll just have to tell Marcos that it's over between us, but after that I'll be all yours." She joked

"You have to be the one to tell O. I'm not dealing with that."

"Fine but you're telling Finn though."

"What about your mom?"

"I'm assuming she'll figure it out eventually…"

**Thank you for reading my story, I hope it made you happy :) I would love to hear your thoughts if you want to review!**


End file.
